


Cache-cache

by CamaradeCactus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Une partie de cache-cache qui tourne mal.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Cache-cache

Riko se recroquevilla sur elle-même en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle baissa la tête entre ses genoux, se faisant la plus petite possible et espérant que personne ne la remarquerait. Elle tendit l'oreille, écoutant les pas se rapprocher lentement d'elle, se mordant de plus en plus les lèvres à mesure qu'ils se faisaient de plus en plus forts.

« **Riko-chan ?** »

Elle fit l'erreur de sursauter et les pas se rapprochèrent d'elle à toute vitesse. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa cachette et la porte s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard.

« **Riko-chan...** »

Riko leva lentement les yeux vers la voix qui l'appelait et tomba nez à nez avec Chika.

« **Tu étais obligée de te cacher dans le placard ? Tu pensais vraiment que je ne te trouverais pas ?** »

Oui. Riko avait sincèrement pensé que personne n'irait la chercher ici, mais c'était sans compter sur Chika qui la connaissait par cœur. Cette dernière s'accroupit et posa les mains sur ses genoux.

« **Écoute, Riko-chan. J'ai perdu à Mario Kart alors c'est fini pour moi. Je n'ai plus aucune chance de gagner la partie. Mais toi, tu peux encore le faire. Je mets tous mes espoirs sur toi.**

**\- Chika-chan...**

**\- Non. Laisse-moi finir. Tu dois surmonter tes peurs, faire de ton mieux, je sais que tu en es capable. Je crois en toi.**

**\- C'est impossible...**

**\- Rien n'est impossible ! Fais-toi confiance !** »

Riko savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder, elle savait que Chika était douée avec les mots, mais elle devait se montrer forte et ce même si sa petite-amie arrivait clairement à commencer à la faire craquer... Chika lui prit les mains et les serra entre les siennes.

« **Tu dois le trouver avant les autres** , dit-elle, le visage sérieux. »

Riko ouvrit la bouche, prête à refuser, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et quelqu'un alluma la lumière.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** »

Chika et Riko tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Chika fit la grimace tandis que Riko pâlit brusquement. You haussa les sourcils et posa une main sur Shiitake, lui caressant la tête.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le placard ? Je vous appelle depuis cinq bonnes minutes. J'ai gagné.** »

Chika soupira longuement et se releva pour se diriger vers You.

Riko fixa Shiitake.

Shiitake fixa Riko.

Shiitake aboya et Riko, effrayée, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise.

Chika et You se retournèrent et n'eurent pas le temps de stopper la chienne qu'elle sauta sur une Riko terrorisée.

* * *

Chika se tourna et se retourna et se retourna et You lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« **Aïe !**

**\- Tu bouges trop !**

**\- Mais j'aime pas être sur le côté ! Je voulais être au milieu...**

**\- T'avais qu'à gagner à Mario Kart.** »

Riko soupira et se retourna, se collant contre You qui en profita pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« **Quand même, faudra m'expliquer pourquoi on décide de qui dort au milieu avec une partie de Mario Kart et de cache-cache avec la peluche préférée de Shiitake** , marmonna Riko »

Chika rit et You passa un bras autour des épaules de Riko.

« **On pourra changer quand Chika aura enfin gagné une fois.** »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
